


Reylo Microfics for March

by Minella117



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minella117/pseuds/Minella117
Summary: A collection of my Reylo Microfics for March
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	Reylo Microfics for March

**Author's Note:**

> This was first attempt at creative writing, and it was a lot of fun! I hope to expand on some of these prompts in the future. You can follow me on Twitter @DisXennial.

Rey counted the minutes and watched the seconds tick down. Butterflies churning in her stomach as she waited for the doors to open. 

She could barely see through the veil, but she was ready for everything beyond the door.

Her forever with Ben.

*******************************************************

Everyone kept telling her that there was no way he was alive. Such foolishness for her to have hope after all this time.

Rey knew better, and no one but her could feel the truth.

As she walked through the mists of the portal, she saw her dyad.

*******************************************************

People began to panic as hurricane season approached; the tropics were dangerous this time of the year. 

However, Rey and Ben felt entirely at ease. Now, They new they could weather any storm as long as they did it together.

*******************************************************

Rey breathed shakily, leaning her head back against the window. The steam from her hot mouth coating the windows.

Not caring if they were noticed or heard, Ben moaned into her deeply reveling in her wet heat. 

Ben loved Rey’s exhibitionist streak.

*******************************************************

Rey hunched over her needle, straining to see if the last stitch was secure before pulling the black sweater over her head.

Standing up, swinging her pack across her shoulders, she was ready, now.

Ready to find him: Ben, her home.

*******************************************************

“Ben can you look over my abstract?”

“Of course.”

Ben read the 250 word proposal and let out a long sigh.

“Rey, you cannot write a dissertation about my uhh...” blushing deeply “endowment.”

“Watch me. It deserves an entire treatise.”

*******************************************************

Pyramiding his hands, trying to look stern. “Miss Nima, I see that you are struggling to meet my requests.”

“Well perhaps if you were more clear with what you wanted, Sir.” 

Rising quickly, towering over her, “perhaps, I should just show you.”

*******************************************************

“So now that the turkey is clean and dry, we rub the sage compound butter all over the skin that way it will crisp.”

Rey looked at Ben with a sense of awe, reveling in her love for him and his cooking, always ready to eat or be eaten...

*******************************************************

Rey felt a little silly dressed in such a formal way. 

“Ben, do we really need to go through the rigamarole of dressing up?”

Laughing and kissing her neck, “I promise to make it up to you after.”

Rey walked on to the dais and awaited her crown.

*******************************************************

Rey felt the cold water crash over her head. The waves coming faster and harder, as she struggled to keep her head up, but she felt so heavy, limbs tired.

Splash!

Rey could barely see the dark figure swimming towards her, but she began to hope.

*******************************************************

“Rey, I think we should show the kids this new Shera reboot. They have an awesome non-binary character.”

Rey crosses the room to give Ben a deep and lingering kiss.

“What was that for?”

Smiling broadly, “Because you’re the softest husband ever.”

*******************************************************

How could this happen? How could the world go topsy turvy in just a few days? 

But now, he was racing the clock, trying to get back to her before curfew. No way would he survive quarantine without her.

Nothing would stop him from reaching Rey.

*******************************************************

“Remember, cycle through each option first. Don’t just rely on chain lightning.” 

“But Ben, it feels like the perfect option for my sorceress.” 

While he doesn’t agree, he’s just happy to be on Rey’s couch, hoping this quarantine lasts forever.

*******************************************************

Home. Rey had never considered the importance or meaning of this word. Too focused on scavenging. Too focused on surviving. Never truly living. 

But in this moment, as she peered into Ben’s eyes, she was home.

*******************************************************

Lowering her paintbrush with frustration. “How can you say my character lacks depth?”

“Rey, no one is going to be that fixated on Kylo’s flowing hair and bare chest. You need balance.”

“You, sir, totally underestimate female thirst.”

*******************************************************

“Don’t forget to pick up the oranges Ben!”

“I promise. I won’t forget.” Ben tried hard to cover his smirk. 

Ever since she downloaded that pregnancy app, Rey had become fixated on the baby/fruit size correlation.

And, he had never been happier.

*******************************************************

Alone. Again.

Alone with the false memories, the emptiness, the longing.

He had tried to extinguish is very self, but he never could. Because at his darkest, he heard her. He did not recognize her, but he knew. 

They would save each other.

*******************************************************

Sinking into a low bow before his goddess, his eyes dared to glance up, unsure of her mood.

Empress Rey rose from her throne and reached down to grab Kylo’s hand, dragging him into a fierce kiss. “My love, how I’ve missed you”.

*******************************************************

Ben’s force signature overwhelmed all of her other senses. Rey knew she was getting close to reaching her goal. 

After journeying so far, she just needed to figure out how to find the right door. 

Closing her eyes, she thought “Be with me.”

*******************************************************

Rey’s eyes grew lusty as Ben stripped off this last remaining item, and laid his naked stomach across her lap, breathing her arousal in deeply.

Small leather crop in hand, Rey smoothed his hair and reminded him that “the safe word is Kyber”.

*******************************************************

Professor Solo looked at Rey struggling to balance the molecules correctly, warring with himself, wondering if he should take pity and just give her the answer.

But, no, he believed in her, and he would NEVER give up on her. “Rey, try again...”

*******************************************************

She squirmed in her seat, longing for the speech to end. It struck Rey as odd to have such animalistic feelings towards Him. She wanted to rip Ben apart, but she also wanted to put him back together. 

It was confusing, frustrating, exhilarating.

*******************************************************

“Why do you always have to #glare whenever I bring up your parents?”

“Rey, you just don’t get it. I could never fit into their neat little box.”

Hearing Ben’s frustration, she hugged him close and remembered that he needed to “let the past die”.

*******************************************************

Ben grumbled “What? Did you expect them to break out the confetti?” 

“Of course! I love you, and you’re marrying me. They’ll get used to it, and if not, it doesn’t matter. At the end of the day, it’s just us.” Rey leaned in for a kiss, “Forever.”

*******************************************************

Rey look confused.   
Yield?   
Never.   
Not when she new that Ben lay just across this shimmering bridge.   
It was her destiny to bring him back and nothing would stand in her way. Not the Jedi.   
Not the Sith.   
Not even death.

*******************************************************

The End


End file.
